


Winning

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arcade, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Promnis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis corners Prompto in the arcade bathrooms.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ———  
> Promptober Day 3: Arcade

“Iggy— _Iggy—“_ Prompto’s moans are cut off with a clever slide of a silver-gloved hand over his mouth—the other hand is palming hard at his groin as Prompto weakly bucks into Ignis’ grip, desperate for friction. They’re pressed into the tiny, dingy arcade bathroom—the paint is peeling and the Super Mario posters are hanging on the wall by a thread, but that’s neither here nor there. Noctis is just outside, playing DDR with Gladio. They could walk in at any minute.

_Anyone_ could walk in at any minute, and that only fuels Prompto’s impending orgasm. The cum in his pants is future Prompto’s problem—right now, he’s being held against the wall by the sexiest, smartest, and most beautiful man in the _world,_ and that’s all that matters. Ignis noses into his neck and drags his sharp teeth along Prompto’s jugular, and Prompto huffs out hard through his nose. Ignis could kill him twenty ways with two fingers, and Prompto’s hopelessly in love. Ignis laughs against his sweaty, pale skin and sucks a light mark into his neck, moving down to nip along the curve of his collarbones. Prompto’s hands clutch tightly to Ignis’ perfectly-tailored blazer as he ruts into the leather of Ignis’ driving glove.

“Look at you,” Ignis murmurs as he sucks a mark under Prompto’s jaw, making the blond writhe and whine even more. “You’re so _easy_ , Prompto. I do quite love taking you apart.”

Prompto just sniffs hard and nods. He is ridiculously easy for Ignis, and if that’s wrong, Prompto doesn’t wanna be right. The drag of fabric along his cock is the only thing that’s filling his mind right now—if he’s moaning like a whore, then that’s not his fault. Who can blame him? Have you _seen_ Ignis? The man is sex on two legs that are a mile long, at least. Prompto is a weak, weak man—but thankfully, Ignis doesn’t seem to mind.

“Are you close, love?” Ignis whispers into his ear and then bites his earlobe, flicking that sinful tongue around delicate, sensitive skin.

Prompto nods. He’s _so_ close. He’ll probably blow his load in the next five minutes. He’d been pent up all day to start with, and then he and Ignis had played _Area 51—_ Ignis is terribly good at teasing and flirting with him mercilessly. Prompto’s sharpshooter skills had led them to victory and a new high score in the game—both of their initials are now in the top two spots on the machine, and once Gladio and Noct had gotten ultra competitive on the dance pad with no signs of bowing to the other, Ignis had dragged him into the bathroom for a “reward.”

 _Anything_ involving Ignis’ hands and mouth on Prompto is more of a reward than Prompto could ever ask for. He sobs quietly as Ignis pulls away, but bites his lip hard enough to bleed when Noct’s royal adviser sinks to his knees on the dirty tile and swiftly unbuckles his belt and pops open his pants.

“Oh, _gods,_ Ignis, _I...”_ Prompto’s head thunks against the Pac-Man poster as his cock is enveloped in the warm, wet heaven that is Ignis’ mouth. He’s so turned on he can barely think, and his hips snap forward on their own, desperate and too fast. His thighs burn with the effort of standing for so long, but Ignis is intuitive as always and grips him hard beneath his ass, half-holding Prompto up in an easy display of strength.

It’s too good. Ignis does that glorious trick with his tongue and then release crashes into Prompto like a tsunami—he shudders, mouth hanging open in a wordless cry as he spills down Ignis’ throat, seeing all the stars and galaxies as he comes and comes. The other man doesn’t miss a drop, and only pulls off Prompto’s cock when he’s entirely sure that the blond doesn’t have a soul anymore. He stands and helps Prompto back into his jeans and holds him tight.

Prompto’s boneless and sated, warm and satisfied as he crushes himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

Ignis pets the back of his neck. “Did you enjoy yourself, darling?”

Prompto mumbles into Ignis’ purple shirt. “Whatkindaquestionisthat,” he says, drooling into the designer fabric.

Ignis snorts. “Come on, we best get back out there, lest we rouse any further suspicion.”

Prompto shakes his head and tries for coherence. “You know them,” he slurs, referring to Gladio and Noctis. “Be here all night tryna out-do each other.”

“While that may be true, we should at least retain some of our dignity. Perhaps we can play something sitting down— _Speed Demon V_ looked quite intriguing, and the pleather seats looked marginally comfy.”

Prompto nods. “Sitting’s good.”

“It’s a race, then.”

Ignis kisses the top of Prompto’s head and leads him back out into the arcade, where their friends are still challenging each other on hard mode to a particularly fast Vocaloid song. Prompto slumps into the seat and grips the plastic steering wheel while Ignis pops in a quarter and boots up the game. Prompto’s head lolls to the side, and the smile he gives Ignis is nothing short of dazzling.


End file.
